The present invention relates to an improved ladder for use with swimming pools.
By way of background, in the past ladders used with swimming pools required tools and considerable effort to assemble them. In addition, the lower ends of prior pool ladders would only rest on the bottom of the pool if the bottom was perfectly level and the ladder was oriented plumb. With out-of-level pool bottoms or ladders which were not plumb, the base of the ladder would rest on an edge causing wear and possible puncture of the pool liner.